Greatest freak out ever 3 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freakout Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 3" from series, which posted on June 29, 2009. ---- * Jack: It's Stephen's 16th birthday. And, as a surprise present... you ready, Stephen? * Stephen: Yeah. * Jack: What do you think it is? * Stephen: Uh... I really don't know. * Jennifer: Take a guess. * Stephen: Uh, a car. * Jennifer: Oh. Close. * Stephen: What? * Jennifer: Close. * Stephen: Uh... a truck. (Jennifer chuckles) Yes! * All: You surprised! * Jack: Surprise! * (Stephen looks at his old truck that has graffiti all over it) * Stephen: You serious? * Jennifer: You like it? * Stephen: No. * Jennifer: Why? This will be something you can beat up and you don't have to worry about... scratches or anything and you get a job. * Stephen: Yeah, but it's a piece of crap. * Jennifer: It is. It runs really, really good. * Redneck Mr. Miyagi: Save for a new sports car you could buy. Save for a new sports car. * Stephen: Yeah, but it looks like a retard driving it. * Jennifer: No you won't. * Stephen: Oh, my god... you guys like making me look like a freakin' retard in front of all my other friends. * David: Aw, quit acting like such a spoiled little brat. * Jennifer: Well, for now you can get a, get a job and save for your own car. * Jack: Where are you going? * Stephen: Going in the house. * Jack: Where you going? * Jennifer: Where's he going? * Stephen: Get away from me! * Jack: Aah! * Stephen: Oh, my god. * Jack: Dude, what are you doing with that? * Stephen: Tell Jack to put the camera away. * Jennifer: Oh, I put that away. You better put that away. * David: I just paid $200 for that truck don't, no, no! Do not touch the truck. * Woman: Oh, my god. * David: You better not. * Stephen: I'm not really... * Woman: What are you doing? * Stephen: Freaking... * David: HEY! * Jennifer: Oh, my God... * David and the Woman: Stop! * David: Stop! * Stephen: No! Get away! * David: Stop it! Spoiled little fucking bitch! * Redneck Mr. Miyagi: Man. This is totally ridiculous! * David: Stop! * Stephen: No! * Stephen: You guys like making me look like a freakin' poor kid in front all of my friends... All the time! (Lady screams. Jack is laughing because Stephen is still hitting the truck with a baseball bat). * Woman: Aah! * Jennifer: Stephen? * Jack: Ha, ha, ha. * Stephen: NOOOOO!! * Jennifer: Shut it off! * Jack: No, no, no, no! (lying) It's off, it's off! * (Stephen teleports out of his shirt.) * Stephen: Don't care. Don't... (hits the truck with the bat) * Jennifer: (gasps) Wow. (gasps) Stephen, cut it out! * Stephen: SHUT UP! * Jennifer: Oh, my god. Stephen. * Jack: (laughing) What? * Stephen: Thanks to you guys, I'm like the most un-freakin' popular kid at... * Jennifer: Give me the camera. * Jack: No, no! * Jennifer: Give me. * Jack: No. (Jennifer confiscates the camera.) * Stephen: Put the camera... * (the video has been stopped) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever